Two major types of earplugs are foam earplugs and flange earplugs. Flange earplugs are usually molded of nonfoam elastomeric material and rely on the radially inward deflection of thin flanges to seal to the walls of the ear canal. Two widely sold flange earplugs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,867,149 and 6,241,041. These earplugs each have a stem and three tapered flanges that each can be inwardly deflected by the walls of a person's ear canal. The three flanges include a rearward flange of greatest diameter at its rear end, a front flange of smallest diameter at its rear end, and a middle flange of an in between diameter at its rear end. The three flanges are provided to seal well to ear canals of different diameters. Most ear canals vary in diameter between about 0.33 inch (8.4 mm) and 0.27 inch (6.86 mm), with some ear canals being of elliptical cross-section instead of circular, and with the axis of many ear canals curving.
It is recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,992 that it is desirable that the rear parts of flanges that will engage the ear canal, extend at small angles to the surfaces of the ear canal. That patent application achieves this by extending front parts of the flanges primarily radially, to locate the rear parts near the ear canal surface. However, the flanges are not as resilient as would be desired. An earplug of the flange type, that assured low pressure, wide area, contact of a flange with the ear canal walls for ear canals of a variety of sizes, would be of value. 